teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Argent
Allison Argent was a main character and the former female lead of the Teen Wolf series. She is the daughter of Chris Argent and Victoria Argent, the niece of Kate Argent, the granddaughter of Gerard Argent, and a descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent. Despite being descended from a long line of prolific French Werewolf Hunters, Allison was unaware of her legacy as a member of the Argent Family until shortly after her seventeenth birthday, when her aunt Kate introduced her to the world of the supernatural. Though she was originally resistant to her heritage, Allison finally began to seriously train in combat and the use of a multitude of weapons during her sophomore and junior year at Beacon Hills High School, where she found that she had a natural affinity for the craft. After the death of her mother Victoria, Allison, as the sole remaining woman in the family, became the head of the Argent Hunter clan due to their family's tradition of matriarchal leadership. However, unlike the female Argent leaders who came before her, Allison belonged to a Werewolf pack, and encouraged her father to join her in changing their Code by abandoning the concept of hunting all supernaturals and instead protecting all innocents, whether human or supernatural, from anyone of any species who mean to do them harm. She lived by their new Code, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," until the end of the third season, when she was fatally stabbed by an Oni demon's sword during a battle in Insatiable, though she saved the lives of her friends with her sacrifice. Even after her death, her presence continues to live on in her pack, as they continue to fight by her Code. During her time living in Beacon Hills, Allison had romantic relationships with Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey and was a member of the McCall Pack. She was best friends with Lydia Martin, who was her sister-in-arms and who is often described as being the Stiles to Allison's Scott. She was also a member and former matriarch of the Argent Family, and was a junior at Beacon Hills High School at the time of her death. Early Life Not much is known about her early history, aside from the fact that she moved around constantly due to her family being in the Werewolf hunting business, though this was always blamed on her father's cover as a security consultant and licensed firearms dealer who sold weaponry to local police departments. ( ), ( ), ( ) Her mother worked several different jobs during this time, including as a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco and a math teacher at a boy's boarding school. During her youth, Allison was very involved in extracurricular activities, including training as a gymnast for eight years and taking archery lessons, the latter of which she was so talented that she became nationally-ranked and could have ascended to the elite level of competition. She also pursued other hobbies, such as painting, photography, and poetry, but her perfectionist tendencies made it difficult for her to enjoy these activities due to how hard she was on herself to be the best at everything she did. ( ), ( ) She spent her life very close to her aunt Kate, who she described more like her sister, though the fact that both Kate and her parents were constantly moving around to different areas where Hunters were needed made it hard for them to see each other regularly. For reasons unknown, she was not close to her grandfather Gerard at all while she was growing up, to the point where she hadn't seen him since she was three years old when he returned to Beacon Hills in 2011, making it nearly a fifteen-year absence. Allison also once confessed to Scott McCall that she had been held back a grade in school due to the fact that her family was constantly moving around through her childhood and adolescence. As a result, she was ashamed of the fact that she was older than her classmates and tried to hide her birthday from them so they wouldn't find out her true age, though this was not always successful and usually led to assumptions that the reason she was held back was either because she wasn't neurotypical, because she got pregnant, or because she was on drugs. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Allison arrived at Beacon Hills High School for her first day of class, where she was sitting on the bench outside of the entrance, waiting for the vice-principal to come get her. Just then, her phone rang, and she saw that it was her mother Victoria Argent and answered it. Unbeknownst to Allison, Scott McCall, a fellow student who had recently been bitten by an Alpha Werewolf and was in the process of becoming one as well, was able to hear her conversation with his newly-gained superhuman senses. She jokingly scolded her mother for calling her so many times before school had even started before berating herself for forgetting a pen on her first day. Just as the vice-principal started walking toward her, she ended the call and introduced herself before the two walked into the school so that he could take her to her first class, English, where Scott and his best friend Stiles Stilinski were in class. She sat in the only available seat, the one in front of Scott, who, having heard her conversation on the phone and knowing she needed one, handed her a spare pen, which made her smile as she thanked him. After class, Allison and Scott went to their respective lockers, which were right across the hall from one another, and when Allison noticed Scott staring at her, she smiled and waved. Before they could interact further, Allison was approached by Lydia Martin, the school's most popular girl, who immediately complimented her on her jacket. When Allison explained that her mom used to be a buyer for a boutique, which was how she got the jacket, Lydia excitedly declared Allison to be her new best friend. They were soon joined by Jackson Whittemore, the most popular guy at school and Lydia's boyfriend, and the topic of conversation then turned to the party Lydia was throwing at her house that upcoming Friday after the school's first scrimmage of the season; when Allison assumed he meant football, Jackson laughed and stated that football was a joke in Beacon Hills and that their best sport was lacrosse, which Lydia stated was due to him being the team captain. Though Allison declined their invitation to the party, stating that she was having "family night," Lydia managed to convince Allison to accompany her to lacrosse practice so the two could cheer Jackson on during try-outs. Allison and Lydia sat in the bleachers after school and watched the lacrosse practice, where Scott's newly-gained athletic skills (due to his Werewolf transformation enhancing his strength, speed, agility and reflexes) caught the eye of both girls. Allison asked Lydia if she knew who Scott was, and when Lydia, who was visibly impressed by his performance, stated that she had no idea, Allison remarked that he was in her English class. After an awkward start, Scott began catching shot after shot while playing as the goalie, and when he managed to catch even Jackson's most powerful shot, Allison and Lydia jumped to their feet and cheered, much to Jackson's displeasure. That evening, Allison was driving through Beacon Hills and had briefly taken her eyes off of the road to change the song on her music player when she suddenly hit a dog running across the street. Panicked, she rushed to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, where their veterinary technician, Scott, was just planning to lock up for the night. It was storming and pouring rain as she hysterically explained what had happened and walked him to the trunk of her car, where she had placed the injured dog; she was too upset to notice that Scott's eyes flashed gold as he unconsciously used his Werewolf powers to calm the dog down so he could be brought inside the clinic. Allison watched anxiously as Scott assessed the canine, breathing a sigh of relief when he determined that he only had a broken leg, and that he was capable of giving him some pain medicine and splint the affected leg. When Allison began shivering due to being soaking wet from being in the rain, Scott offered her a spare shirt he had in his bag. He was unable to resist taking a peek while Allison was changing in the next room, but when the dog gave him a suspicious look, he muttered that he hadn't seen anything but her bare back. She returned to the exam room a short time later, wearing Scott's shirt, and when he noticed she had an eyelash on her cheek that she was unable to brush off herself, he did so himself, and it was obvious that the two were beginning to develop feelings for each other. He then walked her out to her car, where he felt emboldened enough to ask if Allison really had "family night" on Friday, or if she really was available to go to Lydia's party. Allison smiled bashfully as she admitted that she made up "family night" as an excuse and accepted his invitation to attend the party with him. The next day, Allison once again sat in the bleachers and watched the lacrosse team's final day of try-outs after school, and when she caught his attention on the field, they both smiled and waved to each other. Allison was among the many fans and fellow players who cheered when Scott, who had performed an incredible gymnastic feat in order to make a shot, was announced by Coach Finstock that he had made first line, ignoring how furious Jackson was to be once again outshined by his new rival. The evening of the party, Scott, driving his mother's car, picked Allison up at her house so they could head to Lydia's. Once there, Allison was oblivious as Scott noticed Derek Hale, a fellow Werewolf, lurking in the shadows, but the young man was quickly distracted from this observation as the two joined the party in the backyard. Allison and Scott eventually begin dancing on the patio, where the two were seen getting closer and closer by Lydia, who was watching them the whole time while Jackson kissed her neck. However, Allison became alarmed when suddenly, the full moon hit its apex and Scott began to feel sick, not knowing he was close to transforming into a Werewolf for the first time. Not knowing what else to do, Scott excused himself and rushed back into the house, ignoring Stiles' concerned questions as he pushed his way through the throng of people. Allison, worried about him, followed him to the front door, but by the time she finally caught up with him, he had already gotten into his car and sped away, leaving Allison stranded at the party. Confused, Allison watched Scott speed away when suddenly, she was approached by Derek, who introduced himself as a friend of Scott's before offering to take her home. During the car ride to the Argent House, Derek seemingly made small talk with Allison to determine how much she knew about the Argent Family's legacy as Werewolf Hunters, though he didn't get much information. He then surreptitiously stole her blazer, using it to make a trail with her scent so he could lure Scott to the woods in a sort-of intervention in hopes of forcing him to accept his new life as a lycanthrope. The secrets kept from Allison continued to pile up as her own father Chris Argent and several of his fellow Hunters chased Derek and Scott through the woods and even managed to shoot Scott through the arm with a crossbow. The following Monday, Allison was waiting for her ride in the parking lot outside of school when Scott, in his lacrosse uniform, caught up with her to apologize for his behavior the previous Friday, though he doesn't give much of an explanation aside from the fact that he was stricken with an illness. When Scott asked for a second chance, Allison jokingly asked him if she was going to regret forgiving him, leading Scott to reply "Probably" in a self-deprecating tone of voice, though she ultimately agrees to a second chance. Just then, a burgundy SUV pulled up nearby, and Allison identified the driver as her dad before saying her goodbyes, not noticing Scott's horror as he realized that Chris Argent|Argent]] was one of the Hunters who had attacked him during the full moon, though Argent does not seem to recognize him, either. In Second Chance at First Line, Allison ran into Scott at school, where she excitedly informed him that she planned to attend his upcoming lacrosse game, much to Scott's panic (as he had already been forbidden to play in the game by Derek Hale out of fear the still newly-turned Werewolf Scott would expose their species to the human world). Later on in the day, Lydia began introducing Allison to many of the other lacrosse players right in front of Scott, as she was sending a message to Scott about her earlier threat to hook Allison up with one of the hot lacrosse players if he didn't play in that night's game (as, according to Lydia, her status as the captain of the winning lacrosse team rested on the recently-revealed athletic prodigy Scott playing). When Scott saw this and approached Allison, he noticed that she was wearing the jacket she had worn to Lydia's party the previous weekend, which Derek had stolen to lure Scott into the woods. He asked her where she found it, and Allison revealed that it was found in her locker, and that she assumed that Lydia, who knows her combination, found it at the party and put it back for her. Scott became paranoid and began asking Allison about her encounter with Derek the night of the party, such as what they talked about, but Allison, beginning to feel uncomfortable, replied that they didn't really say much to each other before begging off to go to class. Scott was so overwhelmed with anger about Derek's meddling that he immediately went to the Hale House ruins to demand that Derek leave his girlfriend alone. The next evening, Allison ran out of the Argent House when she heard the sound of a car hitting something in the driveway and was horrified when she saw that her father Argent had hit Scott with his SUV while he was pulling in. (Unbeknownst to either of the Argents, Scott had been triggered into a transformation by exposure to purple wolfsbane and had fallen off the roof, the pain allowing him to return to human form). She wasted no time beginning to scold Argent for trying to kill Scott, but Scott insisted that it was his fault and claimed he just wanted to say hi. After Allison and her father checked to make sure Scott was okay, Scott awkwardly took his leave by informing them that he had to get ready for the lacrosse game, only becoming more uncomfortable when both Allison and Argent reply that they will be in attendance. At the lacrosse match, Lydia joined Allison and Argent in the stands to cheer Jackson and Scott on during the game. When Argent asked which player was Scott, Lydia snidely retorted that he was #11, who hadn't scored all game, much to Allison's displeasure. Scott, having heard this remark with his superhuman senses, was reminded of Jackson's behavior at the previous lacrosse practice and took out his frustration on a player on the opposing team. When Scott starts to lose control, Stiles began to panic from the sidelines, but a crisis is averted when Scott's acute hearing picked up Allison's voice calling out, "You can do it, Scott!", allowing him to regain control enough to finish the game. Allison tried to find Scott in the commotion after the game, when the Beacon Hills High School fans began flooding the field, but she was unable to find him. She eventually made her way back to the school, where she cautiously walked into the boys' locker room to look for him, eventually finding him in the showers. Fortunately, Scott was back to his human form, with Allison none the wiser about what had almost happened on the field. When Allison asked if he was okay, he stated he was just lightheaded and needed a minute alone to get through it, leading Allison to suggest that it was due to the adrenaline caused by his amazing performance at the end of the game. Scott went on to smile and apologize for acting "really weird" that day, citing the fact that she makes him really nervous as the reason before adding that he just wanted to make sure he got his second chance with her. Allison assured him that he had it and just needed to take it, giving Scott the perfect opportunity to kiss her. The two make out for a long moment before they finally pull away, with Allison ruefully stating that she had to get back to her dad. As she walks out of the locker room, she crosses paths with Stiles and smiles at her new friend before taking her leave. In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, In The Tell, In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, her aunt Kate reveals the supernatural world to her, as well as her family's secret legacy as Werewolf Hunters. She is shaken by the revelation, but she decides to be strong. She is shocked even further when it's revealed Scott is a Werewolf at the school formal. In Formality, In Code Breaker, she confronts Scott over his lies. But later Allison learns how ruthless Kate truly is. She witnesses Peter Hale, the Alpha Werewolf, kill Kate as revenge for the Hale House Fire. She helps everyone to defeat Peter. Realizing that Scott's dishonesty was to protect her, Allison kisses Scott and tells him she loves him. |-|Season 2= In Omega, Scott and Allison are shown to be in love, but carry on their romance in secret after her father threatens Scott to have him stay away from Allison. He makes her promises to never see Scott again. Her grandfather, Gerard, decides that it is time that she is trained to become an official hunter, which in her case means being groomed to eventually succeed her mother as the family's leader. She helps Scott and Stiles deal with Derek's pack, and later, the Kanima and its mysterious Master. Allison is devastated in Party Guessed, when she learns from her father at the hospital that her Mom is dead. Gerard uses Victoria's suicide to corrupt her so she attacks and kills Derek's pack. Her relationships with her friends become strained and Chris becomes horrified by the person she's becoming. She comes close to murdering Erica and Boyd, but her father shoots her bow out of her hand saving their lives. In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, when Gerard holds her captive with the Kanima so he can force Scott to have a paralyzed Derek bite him to cure his cancer, she soon realizes what her grandfather is and her regrets her actions. After the threats of season 2 pass, Allison, saddened by the death of her mother and feeling guilty over her actions breaks up with Scott. Scott accepts this. Allison reconciles with her father, after all, they've lost and they both promise to retire. |-|Season 3A= At the start of the first episode of the season, Tattoo, Allison had no contact with Scott whatsoever, having spent the summer at her family's ancestral home in France. After she and Chris agreed to lay their family legacy aside, they returned to Beacon Hills to start a real, normal life. Although she and Scott are no longer together, she still cares deeply for him. She is cold towards Derek because of his part in her mother's death. In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, She saves Derek and Scott from an out of control Boyd and Cora, but at the cost of setting them loose. Angered, Derek confronts her, eventually forcing Scott to reveal to her that her mother tried to murder Scott, which led to her suicide. Allison accepts this. In violation of her agreement with her father, she begins to help Scott and Derek's pack fight against The Alpha Pack. Allison and Isaac also mend fences as she attacked him during her moral spiral, so much so that they partner up to deal with the current situation and they develop feelings for each other. In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In Visionary, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, Isaac is chosen as her tether when she has to undertake a dangerous ritual to save her missing father from being sacrificed by Jennifer Blake, the Darach. She uses an actual silver bullet of her father's, as part of his allegiance to the Argents' hunter code, to use as her key to taking her father's place as he is a 'Guardian' to her. Deaton warns her along with Scott and Stiles that sacrificing themselves, temporarily, with have lasting mental effects on them, having darkness around her heart, like a "scar." In Lunar Ellipse, Allison, with help from Isaac, find the parents in the root cellar just before Jennifer sacrifices them. In response to the Nemeton's activation, Allison convinces her father to bring both of them out of retirement, accepts her role as leader of the family and states a new Code: "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes," which is French for "we protect those who cannot protect themselves." |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, as a result of her druid sacrificial ritual, Allison suffers from hallucinations seeing visions of her dead aunt Kate and suffers from trembling which has been interfering with her motor and archery skills; during one of her visions she fires an arrow at a threatening visage of Kate, but had actually fired the arrow at Lydia in reality, but Isaac catches the arrow in time-saving Lydia's life. In More Bad Than Good, After remembering her and her father's new code, Allison regains her confidence and sharp-shooting skills, saving the werecoyote, Malia Tate's life by firing a tranquilizer dart at Mr. Tate. She still cares for Scott and appear slightly hurt, but shows acceptance when he starts a relationship with Kira Yukimura. In Galvanize, In Illuminated, Allison also starts acting on her feelings for Isaac, flirting with him, dancing with him at Danny's black light party and kissing him as an act of encouragement when they accompany her father to uncover information on the Oni. Isaac is electrified and induced into a coma by a trap set off by the Nogitsune saving her life. In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, Allison suffers a minor breakdown from all the pressure on her shoulders, confessing to Sheriff Stilinski she seems to always feel scared due to the dangers and she's conflicted over her feelings with Scott and Isaac, the latter she thinks could be dying. In De-Void, to her relief, Isaac recovers and spends the night with her. With Kira's help, she keeps Isaac, and Ethan and Aiden at bay when it's realized they are under the Nogitsune's control. In Insatiable, after Lydia is kidnapped by the Nogitsune, Allison sets out to search for her with Isaac. She learns Isaac was still himself when he slept with her before the Nogitsune's fly took control. In the meantime, her father finally teaches her how to make her own silver bullet. She opts to make a silver arrowhead instead since the bow and arrow are her weapons. She tells her father she loves him and is proud of what they've done. At Eichen House, the Nogitsune gains control of the Oni and turns them against Kira, Isaac, and Allison. During the fight, Isaac is severely mauled by the Oni and one of the demons is about to kill him. Allison draws her final arrow, her silver arrowhead and fires it into the Oni, destroying the demon entity and saving Issac's life; unfortunately, another Oni runs her through with its sword. She collapses into Scott's arms. Scott tells her that Lydia is safe. Dying, she comforts a horrified Scott, telling him it's okay, that she is in his arms, he was her first love and she will love him forever and he has to tell her dad... Allison then passes away, leaving Scott devastated as he holds her lifeless body. Lydia is then seen screaming in tears knowing that Allison is dead. In The Divine Move, Isaac figures out that what Allison wanted Scott to tell her father was that she had figured out the way to kill the Oni. She had remembered the way Chris had been able to slow down an Oni by shattering its mask when he shot it with a silver bullet. Allison believed that silver was the key to defeating an Oni but that Chris's bullet had continued to fly which was what had saved the Oni but that an arrow would remain in the body, poisoning the demon and killing it. Chris and Isaac discover that Allison had left four arrowheads behind and they use them to defeat the Oni and avenge Allison. |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, she is mentioned during the drive back to Beacon Hills to California by Malia, wondering who she is. Scott is clearly hesitant to discuss who she is. In The Benefactor, her name turns out to be the first key to decipher the first list of the Deadpool. In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5= In Creatures of the Night, In Maid of Gévaudan, Lydia mentions her while arguing with Chris and Gerard. In Apotheosis, Scott's memories of her are what saves him from the Beast's grasp, as she looked exactly like his sister, Marie-Jeanne Valet. Stiles told Lydia about this discovery, who smiled in |-|Season 6B= In Raw Talent, Allison is mentioned by her father. When asked about stamped Argent bullets found my Scott, Malia and Lydia, Chris tells them he hasn't stamped a bullet since Allison's death. In The Wolves of War, Allison was mentioned by the Anuk-ite, who was trying to get Scott to open his eyes and look at it. He taunted Scott, saying he failed everyone, especially Allison. Fortunately, Scott was able to keep his eyes closed and defeat the Anuk-Ite. Personality Allison is a very loyal, independent, and strong-willed woman. After she first moved to Beacon Hills and was trapped in the high school by Peter Hale, she expressed her embarrassment and frustration at how weak and powerless she felt to her aunt Kate before vowing to dedicate herself to becoming more powerful. ( ) From then on, Allison was determined to learn everything that her father could teach her about being a Hunter so that she could always feel confident that she could take care of herself. ( ) Allison was the epitome of a perfectionist, as she was prone to attempting to start new hobbies and then abandoning them when she could not immediately master them, such as poetry, photography, and painting. ( ) Despite the fact that Allison was human, she was not content to allow her supernatural packmates leave her behind when there were battles to be fought, and in time, she became one of their best fighters in spite of her lack of mystical powers. In addition to her combat and weaponry skills, Allison was shown to be both intelligent and clever and demonstrated a superb ability to easily organize and execute plans that allowed her to rise to the role of Argent matriarch after her mother's death. This ability was evidenced by her ability to set a trap for Boyd and Cora (when they were running loose after they hadn't transformed on a full moon for four months) without any assistance ( ), as well as how she was able to lead the search for Stiles/the Nogitsune after he escaped from Eichen House. ( ) Most of all, Allison was a protector at heart and would do whatever she had to do to save her loved ones and the Beacon Hills citizens at large. She changed the Argent Hunter Code from "We hunt those to hunt us" to "We protect those who cannot help themselves" to indicate that they would be protecting innocent supernaturals just like they protected innocent humans. ( ) In her final battle, she came to Camp Oak Creek to fight the Oni (despite Lydia's many messages to stay away after she had a Banshee premonition that Allison would die) because her only concern was that Lydia was safe. It was during this battle that one of the Oni demons stabbed her after she stepped in to protect Isaac, who was about to receive a killing blow from them. After the Oni demon had mortally wounded her, Allison further demonstrated her dedication to protecting her loved ones when her first question to Scott was to ask if they rescued Lydia, proving once and for all that she would gladly give her life for any of her friends or family. ( ) Physical Appearance Allison was a tall and thin young woman with pale white and lightly freckled skin, curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes, giving off a similar resemblance to Snow White, although in Season 3, Allison cut her waist-length hair to her shoulders; in the first half of the season, the color was lightened it to a bronze-gold shade before being darkened back to its usual chocolate brown tone in the second half). She was fond of pairing feminine doll-like dresses with more masculine and utilitarian-style jackets and boots to add practicality to her outfit in case she was caught unaware in a fight; this highlighted the fact that Allison was both a very feminine, loving, and passionate woman who was also a strong warrior capable of taking on a military-general-type role in her family and pack when necessary. She was also known for keeping weapons on her at all times, including ring daggers stashed in her boots or purse, a mini-crossbow in her bookbag, and extra arrowheads kept in the glove box of her car just in case. She typically wore her makeup in a clean and simple style, and she rarely wore jewelry, though she would sometimes be seen wearing a ring wrought in an infinity symbol on her left hand, and she was in possession of the Argent pendant until the end of Season 1. Powers and Abilities As a human, Allison possesses no supernatural powers, but her role as a skilled Hunter meant that she did possess many valuable abilities that offered her many advantages during her time in the supernatural world. *'Expert Markswoman:' Allison was an expert archer, and went to national competitions even when she was a child. She was able to accurately use longbows, crossbows, and guns with pinpoint accuracy, save for the few weeks after she was resurrected, when the darkness around her heart caused her hand tremors that affected her aim. *'Skilled Combatant:' As an Argent Hunter, Allison was trained vigorously in close-quarters combat and martial arts, allowing her to fight even without her weapons if necessary. She was able to hold her own against both Marin Morrell, the well-trained Emissary to the Alpha Pack, and an Oni demon, with whom she fought at one point using solely her bow as a makeshift staff. She also disarmed Katashi, an old and experienced Yakuza member, using only a chain. *'Expert Weapons Knowledge/Training:' Allison was trained in the use of guns, bows, swords, daggers, and chained weapons (though she preferred to use her long-bow or ring daggers). and was able to identify a variety of weapons in her arsenal when Special Agent McCall doubted her father's cover story as a legal firearms dealer and security consultant. She is also able to assemble and disassemble more complicated weapons, and was shown to have made five of her own silver arrowheads by hand, which were designed with the [[Symbols|Argent fleur-de-lis]], and were ultimately used to kill the Oni demons even after her death. Allison also demonstrated competence with a katana during a battle between herself and Kira Yukimura and the out-of-control Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden after her crossbow jammed, leading Kira to toss her her own sword to fend off the Werewolves while Kira fixed the crossbow. *'Skilled Tactician:' Allison was capable of organizing and executing plans for various missions, both as the Argent matriarch and as a member of McCall Pack, including the invasion of the Sheriff's department after Matt had held several people hostage, the trap set for Cora and Boyd during the full moon ( ), the plot to steal the Shugendu scroll from an armored FBI vehicle ( ), and the search party for Stiles/the Nogitsune after they escaped from Eichen House ( ). *'Skilled Manipulator:' In desperate situations, Allison was shown to be quite good at manipulating others to give her the information she wanted. This was demonstrated when she and Scott were talking to Gerard about the Alpha Pack, when she purposely made him feel useless so that he would give them the information about Deucalion ( ). She also used this when she and Lydia went to Derek's loft, when she purposely played "hard to get" to convince Peter Hale to teach Lydia how to control her Banshee powers. ( ) *'Skilled Hunter:' As a Hunter, Allison was knowledgeable in the migration patterns and habits of animals, particularly wolves, coyotes, and foxes, along with their corresponding supernatural creatures. She was able to use knowledge of how animals track their prey using scent by leaving a trail of blood to lure Werewolves into a trap ( ), and was able to help narrow the location of Malia Tate while she was in coyote form using the knowledge she had gained that coyotes travel on fixed trails and often tip-toe to avoid being tracked. ( ) *'First Aid Knowledge:' When Scott was badly injured by Ennis and too overwhelmed with guilt to allow himself to heal, Allison used a sanitized needle and thread to sew up Scott's wounds, which allowed him to finally recover. ( ) She also bandaged her father up with tape sutures and other bandages after he was attacked while trying to track down Katashi. ( ) *'Basic Mechanical Knowledge:' Allison demonstrated an understanding of how motor vehicles work, as she was able to hot-wire Aiden's motorcycle so that Isaac could steal it and ride it through the hallways of the high school. *'Gymnastic Training:' According to Allison, she was a gymnast for eight years, and she demonstrated her acrobatic feats by doing a flip off of her roof and landing lightly on her feet on the ground. ( ) Though she did not use these gymnastic skills often, they likely came in handy during her hunter training. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' As a human, Allison was prone to the same vulnerabilities than any other mundane person had, such as terminal illness, snapped necks, fatal stab wounds, and gunshots, etc. In fact, this was ultimately how Allison met her end, because she was stabbed in the chest by an Oni demon's sword and was unable to get medical attention in time to be saved. ( ) *'Side Effects of Resurrection:' Because Allison, like Scott and Stiles, performed the surrogate sacrifice ritual in order to save their parents by drowning themselves to find the location of the Nemeton before being resurrected, she developed a darkness around her heart that lingered for the rest of her life. This darkness manifested as insecurity and lack of confidence, causing Allison to hallucinate about her presumed-dead aunt, Kate, and develop hand tremors that interfered with her ability to aim a gun or an arrow at a target. *'Kanima Venom:' As a human, Allison was vulnerable to the effects of Kanima venom when it came into contact with her skin. On at least one occasion, Allison was scratched by Jackson Whittemore while he was the Kanima, which caused her to be completely paralyzed for several hours before it worked itself out of her system. Relationships *Allison and Chris (Daughter/Father) *Allison and Victoria (Daughter/Mother) *Allison and Gerard (Granddaughter/Grandfather, Antagonistic Relationship) *Allison and Kate (Niece/Aunt, Former Sisterly Bond) *Allison and Scott (Exes, Close Friends, Former Packmates) *Allison and Lydia (Best Friends, Sisterly Bond, Former Packmates) *Allison and Jackson (Friends, Allies, Possible Mutual Attraction) *Allison and Stiles (Good Friends, Former Packmates) *Allison and Derek (Former Enemies, Allies) *Allison and Peter (Former Enemies) *Allison and Deaton (Allies, Former Packmates) *Allison and Isaac (Former Enemies, Good Friends, Romantic Relationship, Former Packmates) *Allison and Boyd (Former Enemies, Allies) *Allison and Erica (Enemies/Rivals) *Allison and Matt (Former Friends, Enemies, Unrequited Crush) *Allison and Cora (Friends, Allies) *Allison, Scott and Stiles (Close Friends/Packmates, "Allison - Ex-Packmate") *Allison, Chris and Victoria (Argent Family Trio) *Allison and Kira (Friends, Allies, Former Packmates) *Allison, Chris and Isaac (Trio Friendship, Familial Relationship) *Allison, Isaac and Scott (Good Friends, Former Packmates, Former Love Triangle) Equipment * Recurve Bow * Chinese Ring Daggers * Crossbow * Mini-Crossbow * Longbow * Quiver of military-grade, armor-piercing titanium arrowheads * Silver arrowheads with Argent fleur-de-lis ''seal. * Mazda 3 (1st car), Toyota Camry (2nd car) Etymology *'Allison': Allison is a variant of the feminine English and French name Alison. The origin of this name is from the Norman French diminutive ''Aalis (Alice), which came from the Germanic name Adalheidis; this name was composed of the elements adal, meaning "noble," and heid, meaning "kind," a fitting name for Allison Argent, who was a kind and compassionate woman who was also a legacy of a noble French family. The name Allison was common in England and France in the Middle Ages and was later revived in popularity in the 20th century. **Variants of the name in other languages include: Kalisha, Talisha (African American English); Adalheidis, Adelais, Adela (Ancient Germanic); Alícia (Catalan); Adelheid (Dutch, German); Aliisa, Alisa, Alli (Finnish); Adélaide, Alice, Alison, Alix (French); Adelaida, Alíz (Hungarian); Ailís (Irish); Alise (Latvian); Aalis (Medieval French); Adelajda, Alicja (Polish); Alisa (Russian); Aileas (Scottish). *'Argent': Argent is a surname with two known origins. The first is from the Old French argent, meaning "silver," usually used as a nickname for someone with silvery hair, as an occupational name for someone who was a silversmith, or a topographical name for someone who lived near a silver mine; in the case of Allison Argent and her family, it is likely related to the occupational name due to the use of silver in weapons centuries ago. The second origin is from the several French towns and villages called Argen or Argent, particularly in Aude and Bassey-Alpes where silver is mined, indicating that Argent could also be a locational surname. The town names are derived from the Late Latin personal name Argenteus or Argentius'', meaning "silvery." The name Argent as a surname dates back to the 12th century, and variations of the name include Argente, Arghent, Argentt, Argont, and Argontt.'' Trivia * She lived in Beacon Hills for the longest time of any of the other places her family had moved throughout her life. Before that, the longest she ever lived in one place was her time in San Francisco, right before she came to Beacon Hills. * There is speculation that Allison may have had some sort of psychic ability prior to her death because she had several hallucinations or dreams that involved her aunt Kate being alive and having large, sharp fangs. Then, in the episode after Allison died, it was revealed that Kate really was still alive, and that having her throat ripped out by Peter while he was still an Alpha caused her to turn into a Werejaguar. However, this has never been proven in canon, and with Allison having been killed off, it is likely that there will never be answers to this mystery. * Though Allison has only had romantic relationships with two male characters (Scott and Isaac), it was also implied that there were also romantic feelings on both sides between Allison and Jackson as well, not to mention Matt Daehler's one-sided and stalker-y crush on her in Season 2. * Because the Argent Family has a matriarchal hierarchy in which the women are raised to be leaders and the men are raised to be soldiers, Allison took over the role of matriarch of the Argent Hunters after the death of her mother Victoria. * Allison was Scott's first love and also his first anchor after he turned into a Werewolf. * Despite Allison's death, her presence continues to linger on the show. For example, her name was the keyword to decode the first third of the Deadpool hit-list ( ), and during the Senior Scribe event at the high school, Scott wrote her initials, "A.A.", next to his own so that she would still be remembered, as he and the others in the pack knew that she would have been there with them had she still been alive ( ). Scott's memories of Allison even saved his life in Apotheosis when Sebastien Valet inadvertently pierced his claws in the back of Scott's neck, causing him to see a rush of memories of Allison that confused him so much (due to the fact that Allison looked exactly like his sister, Marie-Jeanne Valet) that he let go of Scott, allowing him to get the upper hand and eventually kill the Beast once and for all. ( ) Gallery 1S_Allison_learnin_of_werewolves.jpg 1S_Allison_pointing_arrow.png 1S_Allison_sees_werewolf_Scott.png 1S_Allison_with_book_of_the_beast.jpg 1S_Allison_with_Scope.png 1S_Allison_with_unarmed_bow.jpg 1S_Allsion_laughing.jpg 1x01_Allison_and_Scott.jpg 1x09_Allison_swimming.jpg 1x10_Allison_with_taser.png 2S_Allison_with_crossbow.jpg Allison-207-Restraint.png Allison-letter-2x10.jpg Allison gone wild 212.jpg S3 Allison smiling.jpg 3S_Allison_and_Isaac.png 3S_Allison_at_school.png 3S_Allison_hallucination.jpg 3S_Allison_vs_Scott.jpg 3S_Allison_with_taser.jpg 3x02_Allison_breaks_barrier.png 3x03_Allison_and_Scott.png 3x03_Allison_at_school.png 3x11_Allison_poitning_dart_gun.png 3x13_Allison_in_the_woods_with_Lydia.jpg 3x13_Allison_pointing_bow.jpg 3x14_Allison_hallucination.jpg 3x17_Allison_with_weapon.jpg 3x23_Allison_is_dead.jpg 3x23_Allison_dies.jpg 3x23_Allison's_arrowhead.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Allison_memeory.png Allisonargent.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hunters Category:Argent Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Needs Help